Rules und Guidelines
The "Rules und Guidelines" regulate what the members of the Lounge of Lunatics are permitted to do. They were created by PlatinumBass, and have their own channel (#rules_und_guidelines) in the server. The Rules The rules are listed as follows: #Please do not post Not Safe For Work (NSFW) content, which includes gore, porn, and the like in BOTH image and link/text form. I already have the filter in place for inappropriate links and images, but don't you try to get past it, you rapscallion. If you have have questions about what's good to post or not, please @ me and ask. (see NSFW Rating Scale) #Respect each other, for the love of cheesecake. Screwing around with insults is cool, just don't go overboard. #I don't mind if the topic of the conversation shifts to something other then what the text channel is listed as (Overwatch in the CoD channel for instance), but it's just as long as the conversation then shifts towards its priority. If your Air Strike vs. Black Box conversation in the SFM channel reaches about 100 replies, it's probably best to switch it over to the TF2 text channel. #All independent channels and persons in this server must obey these regulations at all times. This means you, Chris. #Everyone has the ability to mention @everyone in a post. However, those who spam @'s at people will have their mentioning privileges revoked at my own discretion. @everyone's are important, but they're a problem if they get mistreated. #Spamming up channels with a single message over and over is not allowed at any time. Violators will be muted for 24 hours. No warnings. Third time constitutes a ban. If you have questions, please ask me! I'm always open to talk, and I'd be more than happy to quench your metaphorical knowledge thirst. Please keep in mind that these rules may change at any time, and I will inform you guys of such changes. Thanks so much for reading this! It means a lot to me and those using the server! Note: Whenever used, "I" refers to PlatinumBass. Last updated: November 5th, 2018. On February 19th 2019, Platinum added a new rule relating to searching NSFW content on NotSoBot, although it was not edited into the existing list of rules. The rule is the following: From here on out, using bot commands to produce NSFW content now warrants a max mute of one day (or 24 hours). Also, using Class A and B NSFW content played off at the immature jokes level (Class C) now warrants anything from a half-day mute (12 hours) to a three day ban (or 36 hours) depending on severity and repetition. Repeated offenses may result in permaban. This is your first and final warning. Standard Member Joining Procedure Whenever a new person joins the Lounge, usually Platinum will ask the user for their preferred color and create a personalized role for them based on his knowledge of the user. As stated previously, Platinum is able to alter role colors and names at his own free will. This normally happens at the user's request or when Platinum finds it suitable, for when a joke or ongoing server meme is underway. The NSFW Classification Chart After discussions about what constituted as "Not Safe For Work" (shortened to NSFW) content, Platinum used his own NSFW Classification Chart to provide clarity on the matter. Throughout most of the server, content of Class Level B or higher is punishable. The only exception to this rule was in the case of #tooms_nightmare_land, which was allowed to have Class Level B content. Platinum had suggested an update to the rules, and perhaps a complete reworking of the NSFW chart to provide a clearer understanding of what he doesn't want in the server. This suggestion would eventually be approved, as the NSFW Chart was remade after a long conversation in a group DM with other members of the Lounge, such as Emaulligu and Michi. Other Warnings Due to Cheeki's previous NSFW posts, PlatinumBass also issued another warning regarding NSFW content that would go undeleted while PlatinumBass was offline. This notice is shown on the right. Trivia *All posts in #rules_und_guidelines have at least 1 :middle_finger: emoji, if not more. The most likely cause for this is Mr. Foster's disrespect for rules (although he still follows them.) *The :real_gun: emoji was created to circumvent Discord's replacement of the gun emoji's picture with a water gun. *The "und" in the title was intended to be the German accent pronunciation of the word "and" in a joking manner. * Although unexpected of this, Platinum had to explain to a member the joke. He now regards this as poor taste on his part. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Main Channel